


A Dash of Flushed to Make the Pitch Just Motherfucking Perfect :o)

by LettersofSky



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Bulges and Nooks (Homestuck), Caliginous-Flushed Vacillation, Hand Jobs, M/M, Minor background Rufioh/Horuss, Nook Fingering (Homestuck), Polyamory Negotiations, Quadrant Vacillation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-24
Updated: 2019-07-24
Packaged: 2020-07-12 19:34:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19951687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LettersofSky/pseuds/LettersofSky
Summary: Trying to decide between red and black feelings is usually the easiest thing in existence. Unless you're one Kurloz Makara trying to figure out what his feelings towards one Rufioh Nitram are.





	A Dash of Flushed to Make the Pitch Just Motherfucking Perfect :o)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [caity_ski](https://archiveofourown.org/users/caity_ski/gifts).



The bronze is… he certainly is that yes.

Kurloz can’t quite decide what he wants to say that is but Rufioh is certainly that, in every single sense of whatever word it ends up being.

There was just so much about the bronze mutant that Kurloz felt so strongly about, in ways that could be attributed to both flushed and pitched leanings depending, which wasn’t helping his dilemma much. But Rufioh was just…

>:o(

If it wasn’t his inability to say things to stand up for himself and what he wanted that would never fail to enrage Kurloz, even as the bronze’s wanting to not hurt anyone else’s feelings left him pitying the lowblood, it was his infuriating way of talking to people, too reserved and as if he was completely unaware of his own charms and appeal, infuriating and pity-inducing in equal amounts. It wasn’t motherfucking good.

Kurloz didn’t know how to deal with those conflicting emotions, why would he? Quadrants were sacred things, not for blurring or being motherfucking fucked with at all but that didn’t help Kurloz any.

Didn’t help Kurloz because the moment he thought his feelings had all up and got themselves motherfucking sorted out, Rufioh would do something that would make the other one flare up.

Not too good when a motherfucker was trying to stay pitch for a motherfucker, Rufioh already had himself that sweet, red, flushed bliss (maybe it was hard to say anything about what was going on between the winged brother and the ponybro, Kurloz hoped they got their shit together soon though) Kurloz wasn’t wanting to do anything to throw quadrants into disarray. He wasn’t a homewrecker none. S’why he was doing his best to keep things as pitched as he could between himself and the bull-fairy.

He wasn’t real doing a good job of it.

He was trying though, nobody could ever motherfuckin say that he wasn’t trying so motherfuckin hard to keep himself pitch with Rufioh. Because by the sweet torturous mercies of the messiahs he was trying so motherfuckin hard.

Kurloz would admit that he’d probably been a bit too overconfident in his ability to act like everything was all kinds of pitch between himself and Rufioh, probably a real motherfuckin bit too much. There wasn’t a motherfucker that could really blame him though, the bronze was all kinds a attractive and infuriating, and Kurloz was a simple clown with simple needs that included snapping his teeth into a motherfucker and pailing him into the floor.

Ya’know.

Simple needs.

Except for the fact that he couldn’t snap his teeth into a motherfucker because he’d sown his mouth shut but shush.

Wasn’t his fault none.

It was just real easy to push Rufioh up against a wall and growl at him behind the thread holding his lips together, chest rumbling with the near inaudible sound. Real easy to hold the mutant bronze in place with his sheer size and strength. Real easy to get the other growling back in his ineffective lowblood thoracic vibrations, trying his best to act tough even when Kurloz could feel his knees shaking under him.

Was harder to ignore the pity that surged in his at that thought but he managed, didn’t even change the tone of his own thoracic vibrations how motherfucking good was he?

Rufioh always tried all kinds a hard to push back against Kurloz, not wanting to give in to the Highblood so easily but unable to really do anything but considering the sheer amount of difference between their two selves. Kurloz couldn’t help none that Rufioh was just always gonna be weaker than him, less threatening and barely worth the time he or anyone put into him and ensuring Rufioh knew that was an important and vital thing he wanted to provide for the other troll.

And Rufioh couldn’t help responding so hot-headedly, was just how he was geared. Even if he couldn’t really make himself always stand up for himself and what he wanted or didn’t want, which only added frustration to the anger the clown managed to stir up in the other.

It was always so… motherfucking fulfilling to see a troll get so wound up in Kurloz’s attentions that he forgot to be all polite and stutter-like for all of a time.

“You need to uh, to step off Makara.” Rufioh tried to growl at him, forcing his spine to straighten out in an attempt to make himself at least as tall as Kurloz was. Not that it did much of any help because even then Rufioh only came up to Kurloz’s chin and still had to tip his head up to meet Kurloz’ eyes.

Kurloz narrowed his eyes at the bronze blood, drawing one of his long, bony hands from where he was crowding the other in against the wall raising it so that it was within Rufioh’s line of sight and started to slowly sign something at the other troll.

“Gotta uh, gotta use both hands clown,” Rufioh pointed out, brow furrowed in confusion as he tried to puzzle out what Kurloz was saying. “I’m not uh, not too good at the one handed ones yet.”

“ **Well perhaps that’s your own motherfuckin problem.** ” Kurloz signed after rolling his eyes and taking his other hand off of the troll, ignoring the rush of red pitying for the other pointing out that he didn’t know what Kurloz had been saying and wanting to know enough to point it out instead of pretending otherwise. “ **A motherfucker was saying that if you were wanting him to ‘step off’ you should make him.** ”

“As if you uh, if you would even if I could,” Rufioh huffed at him, remaining where Kurloz had put him even without the clown needing to have his hands on him. Good bronze. Kurloz chirred at Rufioh without his own noticing, though the pause and swallow from the winged troll where very much noticed. “You uh, um… uh…”

“ **What?** ” Stitched lips spread in as much of a mocking, taunting smile as they could. “ **Meowbeast got your motherfucking tongue? Can’t even bring yourself to say something to the big, bad Highblood?** ” Kurloz snorted, shaking his head in an overly animated, dramatic fashion, long fingers graceful even in their most cutting moments. “ **Not that you can speak your mind to literally any motherfucker can you?** ”

Kurloz couldn’t be held against for digging into the thing he hated about Rufioh the most, it was what he was supposed to be doing you know? Avoid them flushed emotions as much as he was able to however he was able to, might as well dig at that one big issue to do so.

Two motherfucking birds to one motherfucking stone, you know?

Rufioh’s cheeks went ruddy and bronze, the colour spreading across his nose and down to the very top of his neck, cute if not for the… no, no it was just motherfucking cute. Especially with how the mutant curled his fists at his side like he could do anything at all to Kurloz, as if he could bring himself to be able to do anything to him.

Silly little motherfucker.

Rufioh opened his mouth, probably about to try and stutter together something else to say but Kurloz had had more than motherfucking enough of listening to the bronze try to string words and excuses together. He rolled his eyes and forced himself back into the other’s space, suddenly there and looming over the shorter troll, feeling the rushed exhale of breath that felt far too close to fear for Kurloz’ liking.

He didn’t want Rufioh scared or fearing of him, that wasn’t anything he motherfucking wanted at all.

Kurloz doesn’t really the comforting tone the rumbling in his chest takes, nor just how soft and pitying the hand he lays on Rufioh’s cheek is, not at first. Not until Rufioh sighs, turning into his hand all soft and trusting and absolutely not how pitch was supposed to be and oh.

Oh no.

This was… not motherfucking good.

Kurloz really had to stop there and then, he wasn’t a motherfucking hive-wrecker, he wasn’t.

He jerked his hand, his whole motherfucking self away from Rufioh, ignoring the surprised, unhappy sound Rufioh let out and Kurloz did what any motherfucker would have done in that circumstance.

He motherfucking absconded.

~

It took him a few days before he was able to get himself to talk to Horuss, not Rufioh yet because he had to get things straight as to what was going on and if the blue brother would be hurt if Kurloz and Rufioh vacillated between pitch and flush.

Again, Kurloz wasn’t any kind of hive-wrecker and didn’t want to be causing any kind of harm to the motherfucking blue brother, he didn’t really know what was going on between the other two trolls but he really didn’t wanna be hurting Horuss none if he could help it. Brother didn’t deserve that none.

Hence, the conversation with Horuss.

Horuss definitely hadn’t been expecting Kurloz to come see him, hadn’t been expecting anyone to come and see him if the way he brightened up when he realized Kurloz was there was any motherfucking thing to go by and yeah, motherfucker liked talking at trolls, liked talking to trolls, Kurloz forgot that a lot with how little he talked to the blue.

“Highblood!” Kurloz knew that Horuss was forcing that smile into place but that didn’t stop the blue from sounding genuinely pleased to see a motherfucker. “How can I be of service to you, tohay?”

“ **Yo, motherfucker’s gotta talk at you.** ” Kurloz signed, knowing the blue had gone out of his way to learn them within days of Kurloz sewing his lips closed, a good motherfucker making himself able to serve as much as he could be. Good blue. “ **All motherfucking serious like.** ”’

“Oh?” There’s a brief twinge of expression different from Horuss’ usual forced smile, quick and fleeting, but a moment of surprise Kurloz’ High blood eyes caught all the same. “What do you, need to discuss with me Highblood?”

“ **Want to talk at you about Rufioh.** ”

That has Horuss freezing, smile gone as he stared at Kurloz.

“I… I do neigh understand why you would want to discuss Rufioh with me,” Horuss said, dropping his face from Kurloz and playing at being focused on the tools at his workbench, ears dropping and not even trying to play at his false smile anymore.

Not really what Kurloz wanted but he’d have to take it.

Except he needed Horuss looking at him if he wanted to keep talking at him so he leaned forward to tap at the blue’s arm, getting him looking back at him.

“Uh, yes! My most sincerest apologies Highblood. I did neigh mane to be – “

“ **You’re alright motherfucker, ain’t no apology needing.** ” Kurloz waved it off, he really wasn’t looking to be dragged into Horuss’ apologizing and avoiding of the subject none, he just wanted to get things straight so he knew what course of action he should be taking. “ **You know Rufioh and I got a pitch thing going on, yeah?** ”

“Yes? Of horse I am amare of such. I do neigh understand what that has to do with my… quadrant with him.”

Blue brother’s only getting more confused and fidgety as time passes by, still looking towards Kurloz as he should be but obviously wanting to get his avoiding on.

Kurloz decided it was motherfucking best to avoid beating around a bush he didn’t have to. “ **How would you handle us doing flushed things on occasion?** ”

The reaction is instant. Horuss’ breath stops, the whole of him goes tense and frozen and Kurloz was sure that without his suit on Horuss would have broken his own hands for how hard he clenched them.

“I – “ Horuss’ words clicked off into a harsh, near strangled noise and he needed to take a few breaths before he continued on. “I hoof neigh say in what Rufioh does with his other quadrants, it would be foalish of me to presume otherwise.”

Kurloz watched the blue for a minute, hands moving slow and deliberate when he eventually responded. “ **That isn’t an answer my blue brother.** ”

“I – “ Horuss cut himself off again, though this time with a huff, brows furrowed and a hand rising to move roughly through his own hair. “My feelings on the manure do neigh matter. As long as Rufioh is happy with it then I see neigh reason why I would neigh be as well.”

Kurloz stared at Horuss, stared long and hard at the blue brother. That wasn’t an answer, they both knew that. But Horuss was adamant about not giving him a proper answer so he’d just have to take it.

He wasn’t pale for this motherfucking brother, he wasn’t going to care if this motherfucker couldn’t answer how he was supposed to be, couldn’t answer truthfully. It wasn’t Kurloz’ fault if Horuss only wanted to hurt his own self for his flushed brother’s happiness.

Kurloz had laid his own worries to resting, that was all that mattered to him.

~

Kurloz put all thoughts of the blue brother and everything about him out of his mind for the next few days, giving it no more mind and going back to enjoying his day to day life and interactions. Especially those regarding the bronze brother, who if he was acting any different Kurloz didn’t really notice.

Was motherfucking hard to notice anything like that when he was more than a little busy getting his claws around a mutant brother’s bulge but that was just the way of things.

Things of less importance getting cast to the wayside and all that.

Like right now, where Kurloz was taking all of the advantage to wrap his claws around Rufioh’s bulge, skating claws along the length of it all dangerous and pitch like while the rest of him rubbed and cooed at the bronze with all of his flushed intent. Now that he was all kinds of ok with showing it, he was going to show all of his vacillating intentions.

“Ku-Kurloz,” Rufioh whimpered, caught between pushing into the clown’s body in return or snarling and freeing himself from the dangerous touch along his bulge. “Fu… gog please just…”

Kurloz wasn’t really able to communication very well with both his hands busy, one moving along a hot, writhing bulge and staining itself bronze and the other wrapped around Rufioh’s upper back to hold the other troll in place against him, so he was left to simply hum an inquisitive sound deep in his chest, vibrating through them both where he was pressed to Rufioh’s own skin.

“Nuh… no Kur-loz please…”

Kurloz rumbled at him again, pressing a stitched grin to Rufioh’s skin and nuzzling against him, dragging his nails purposely across the base of Rufioh’s bulge, dipping just the slightest amount into the other troll’s nook, just enough to tease and little else.

Rufioh thrilled at him, trying to rock into the touch of claws against his nook, only for Kurloz to move his hand away and return his attention to the mutant’s bulge, shoulders shaking with a silent chuckle.

“Don’t tease.” Rufioh muttered, petulant and whining into Kurloz’ ear, finally getting his own hands moving albeit clumsy and barely coordinated. Kurloz almost wanted to mock at him about that, how can someone everybody wants to get into their nook be so uncoordinated? A motherfucking joke if he’d ever heard one.

But that would mean taking his claws off a motherfucker, and he wasn’t doing that just yet. The words would have to wait.

Though he was growing bored of keeping Rufioh standing up on his feet and there was a perfectly good platform behind them that he could pail Rufioh into, time to put that into use.

Kurloz didn’t give Rufioh a chance to complain, removing his hand from his bulge to wrap his arm around the mutant, being careful of those fragile wings of his as he turned them around and pushed Rufioh back into the platform.

The Lowblood was unable to follow the speed at which the Highblood moved him, stumbling and falling back onto the platform to look at Kurloz with dazed lust-blown eyes.

A sight most motherfucking attractive if Kurloz had ever seen one.

He purred at the mutant, striding forward until he could slid onto the platform with Rufioh, looming over the bronze and grinning down at the other troll with a closed lip smile.

“ **Motherfucker ready to be a part of a motherfucking miracle?** ” Kurloz signed, looking down at Rufioh with a cocked head, waiting for the bronze to get his pan together enough to answer him.

“I’m uh…” Rufioh started, blinking slow and all kinds of antler-hoofbeast like up at the clown. “uh… uh, yeah. Yeah I um…”

That’s enough for Kurloz.

He sets his attentions to getting rid of Rufioh’s pants, he doesn’t really need anything else of him right now so he’s not going to motherfucking bother with any of Rufioh’s other clothing. Doesn’t need to have his vest off to be pailed into the platform, Kurloz wasn’t going to waste the energy on it.

Actually, speaking on that.

Kurloz stood up quickly, grinning at Rufioh again before he reached out to take a hold of Rufioh’s arms, jerking him up and then forcefully turning the mutant before forcing him back onto the platform.

There, much better. Now Kurloz really didn’t have to worry about more than what he wanted, even if Rufioh was trying to push himself up onto his arms so he could turn himself. That wasn’t motherfucking allowed though and Kurloz wasn’t having any kind of difficulties from the other today, no he really wasn’t.

He draped himself over Rufioh’s back taking care of the other’s wings because he didn’t want to seriously damage the mutant, holding him in place with a claw curled around his throat, cutting off his struggles with the slightest digging of his claws into the mutant’s skin.

“Kurloz,” Rufioh groaned, shifted under him just the slightest amount the clown would allow for him. “That’s not uh… not fair dude.”

Kurloz is sure that even if his laughter can’t be heard anymore, that the mutant can feel the way his form shakes with it, because that’s the only answer the clown gives. Well, that and his other hand starting to rip and tug at the bronze’s pants, he was going to get the other bare now, nothing else for it.

At least, nothing else until Rufioh tried to force himself up and throw Kurloz off of his back as the clown finally got his pants down off his hips and falling to pool at his knees.

The movement was unexpected, accompanied by a weak, little Lowblood snarl that Kurloz thought was more adorable than anything else.

The clown of course, reacted the only way he could have, forcing Rufioh back down until he was crushed to the mattress, his own chest rattling with a low noise that just managed to make it passed his stitched lips, deep and echoing in his chest. He tightened his grip around Rufioh’s throat and shifted, ignoring the soft whimper of submission Rufioh gave off as Kurloz shoved his hips against the mutant’s own, his bulge unsheathing into the bronze with a groan from Kurloz and a sharper whimper from Rufioh.

“Kurloz,” his name was weak and shuddery on Rufioh’s tongue.

Good Rufioh wasn’t going to complain anymore, Kurloz decided, pushing down on the mutant to tell him to stay before he shifted his hips, rolling his bulge within the bronze’s warm, wet nook.

Rufioh whimpered under him and tried to move back into the clown’s thrusts, which isn’t allowed at all. Kurloz gripped the bronze’s hips harshly, holding Rufioh in place so that the other troll couldn’t move either into him or away from him.

“Ku-Kurloz please,” Rufioh whimpered, struggling weakly against the harsh, digging claws at his hips even as the clown slowed his thrusts and pailed the mutant slow and deep, his hands pitch while his bulge stirred only flushed feelings.

“F-fuck…” Rufioh gasped, his own blunt nails digging into the platform he was being pushed down into. “Cuh-come on.”

Kurloz hummed a disagreement to Rufioh’s begging, he was enjoying the feeling of the bronze wrapped around him, he wasn’t going to take that away from himself by rushing just because some impatient motherfucker wanted him too.

So the slow, deep pailing it was.

Rufioh still shifted and tried to move against him though, not completely falling into Kurloz’ order and wants like he’s supposed to. Kurloz would have snapped his teeth at the shifting, bitten into Rufioh’s shoulder or neck to keep him in place, but he couldn’t so he had to endure not being able to do much more than force Rufioh still where he could.

And if that included a sudden shift from the slow, deep and flushed pailing he was doing into a sharper, harsher more pitched pailing, making sure Rufioh was really feeling his thrusts then and that the bronze would be feeling them later, so be it.

Rufioh descending into a series of sharp, thrilling chirps and clicks, loud enough to be heard over the sound of harsh pailing and rough movements forcing the clown’s bulge into his nook. His head dropping down onto the platform as he finally relaxed and just let Kurloz pail him.

Kurloz purred at that, leaning down to rub his nose against Rufioh’s cheek, nuzzling softly against the bronze’s skin. A stroke of flush against the pitch he was overwhelming the other with.

“I’m gonna…” Rufioh gasped out, words broken by clicks and churrs of pleasure. “Gonna pail… please!”

Kurloz pressed himself closer to Rufioh, churring deep in his chest and using his grip on Rufioh’s hip to force the bronze up so he could better pail him, ignoring the fluttering of wings under him, or as much as they could flutter with how Kurloz was pressing them down and out.

He was close to finishing too and was definitely looking to completely coat his little vacillating pail mate’s insides with his colour, it was gonna be so motherfucking good.

Just a little bit –

Rufioh stiffened under him and Kurloz shoved himself as deep into the bronze as he could, Rufioh gasping and purring as his nook fluttered around Kurloz’ bulge, his own bulge spilling his colour against the platform while Kurloz’ own deep rumbling reached a near snarling tone forced just through his stitched lips as his own bulge stained Rufioh’s nook with cool purple genetic material.

Kurloz nudged his nose against Rufioh’s cheek, purring softly as the two of them were coming down from their mutual highs. Rufioh allows it a few moments before pushing Kurloz’ face away from his own.

“Stop it,” the bronze muttered, pushing at the clown weakly until Kurloz decided to humour him and move. “You’re uh, crushing me, you… stupid clown.”

Kurloz sprawled out next Rufioh, stretching himself out before turning back to the bronze, waving his fingers at him with a stitched grin. “ **Motherfucker wasn’t complaining when a brother was pailing you into the next motherfucking life.** ”

Rufioh rolled his eyes at the clown, shifting himself until he could turn away from him, though his horns made that more than a little difficult. “Sure doll… whatever you uh, whatever you say.”

Rude motherfucker to ignore Kurloz after he’d just given him a motherfucking miraculous pailing.

Kurloz wouldn’t let Rufioh ignore him though and he plastered himself to the bronze’s back, resting his chin on the other’s hair, wrapping his arms around the bronze so that his hands were well within sight of Rufioh’s eyes. “ **Adorable motherfucker trying to act all cool,** ” Kurloz exaggerated a laugh against the other’s back as he heard Rufioh grumble something up at him, motherfucker sure had some choice words when he wasn’t stuttering and stammering over himself. “ **Come on my pail bitch bro. Ain’t no need for that language none. Motherfucker just wants to get his cuddle on.** ”

“Then you should uh, should shut your mouth and just cuddle.” Rufioh shot back, or tried to. Kurloz didn’t pay it much mind though, he was well on his way to enjoying post-pailing cuddle bliss.


End file.
